


Body Heat

by faierius



Series: Burning Flowers [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Unsure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia was a human space heater. Ignis Scientia was irritated he had not noticed before now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this is leading. It was intended to be a one-shot, but I couldn't figure out what to do with it, or give it a half-decent ending. So I'm gonna make it longer.

Gladiolus Amicitia was a human space heater. Ignis Scientia was irritated he had not noticed before now. Granted, he had never been given the chance to learn such a thing, yet he still found it irksome. He should have realized it given a couple rather obvious details. First, the way the man rarely noticed a chill in the air despite his lack of appropriate attire. Second, the way Noctis and Prompto would sit closer to him on blustery evenings. The man always sat close to the fire while tending it, and Ignis believed their younger companions were sitting by the flames to keep warm. This was not the case, however. And Ignis was learning this through first-hand experience.

*** 

The day started off with beautiful, temperate weather. Not a cloud in the sky, and only the slightest of breezes on the air. Once the sun passed its zenith, however, the day began to sour. Heavy black clouds rolled in, blotting out the sunshine. The wind picked up, and a few fat drops of rain pattered onto the ground.

Unable to cook in the rain the group ate at the Crow's Nest and having no gil left for a room, headed to the nearest haven to camp. By the time they got everything set up, the wind was near gale force, and the rain torrential.

Soggy and complaining bitterly about having to rough it in this weather, they piled into the weatherproof tent. Shivering, they stripped off their wet uniforms and plopped them into a corner to be dealt with tomorrow. Ignis hated leaving their clothing in such a sorry state, but he didn't have much choice.

The men rolled out their bedding, which remained miraculously dry. Sitting on his bed roll, Ignis pulled a towel from the bag holding their meager possessions. Handing it to Noctis, he withdrew the remainder of the set and gave one each to Prompto and Gladio. Removing his glasses, he scrubbed his towel over his hair.

“Oh man you guys look ridiculous!” snorted Noctis, eyes flicking between Ignis and Prompto in the low lamplight.

“Dude!” whined Prompto, letting his towel drape over his head, covering his limp hair. “Ugh, this is gonna be a pain to fix in the morning.”

“Or you could just leave it alone,” Gladio suggested, quirking a heavy brow at the man.

“And go back to how it was in high school? No way!” Prompto wrinkled up his nose and flopped onto his back.

Smirking, Ignis pushed his own bangs out of his eyes. “We'll deal with it tomorrow, Prompto. I suggest for now we all get some much-needed rest.”

“Gladio, we're switching places tonight. I'm tired of being squished between you and Specs,” Noctis informed them, crawling across the big man's legs.

“We sleep that way for your safety, y'know?” Gladio frowned, propping his arm on a bent knee.

Nearly falling over Prompto, Noctis looked back at Gladio with a half-lidded stare. “Pretty sure sleeping five feet to your left isn't going to make much difference.”

“He's probably tired of getting crushed in his sleep,” Prompto teased, grinning.

“I'll crush _you_ if I feel your icy feet on my legs again,” growled Gladio, leaning in close and narrowing his eyes.

With a squeak, Prompto grabbed Noctis and yanked him over like a human shield.

“Really?” deadpanned Noctis, gaze sliding toward his friend.

“Honestly,” Ignis chuckled under his breath. He had to admit, it was entertaining watching these three grown men, sitting in their underwear, looking like drowned rats, and squabbling like little boys.

“Fine. Sleep over there. Just don't come crying to me when you want an extra blanket. I ain't sharin'.” Shuffling closer to Ignis to make more room on the other side of the tent, he adjusted his blanket over his legs. Stretching out as much as the tent would allow, Gladio folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

Waiting until the other two made themselves comfortable, Ignis set the alarm on his phone and shut off the lamp. “Goodnight, gentlemen.” As Gladio was already snoring, and Noctis rarely replied, the only one to return his salutation was Prompto.

Settling in on the thin mat, Ignis rolled onto his right side and closed his eyes with a content sigh. A quiet shuffle of cloth behind him indicated Gladio rolling over, and a hissing of whispers carried to his ears from the opposite side of the space. The wind outside roared, but the rain backed off considerably.

Normally Ignis was the last to fall asleep. Noctis was usually first, followed quickly by Prompto, then Gladio. It seemed like the young prince and his best friend had other plans this evening. Hushed giggles from Prompto and shushes from Noctis were not as disguised as they seemed to think. Ignis had half a mind to tell them to behave and go to sleep, but it was unusual to hear them acting so...normally, so he ignored their whispers.

Turning his thoughts to what he needed to accomplish in the morning, Ignis shifted on his bedding again. A prickle of sweat on his neck made his skin itch, distracting him. Scratching the itch, he pushed his blanket down to his navel. It was warm in the tent tonight. Heat flushed his skin, washing over his back like he was sleeping next to an open fire pit. Was it usually so warm? Perhaps it was the humidity.

Rolling over, Ignis tucked an arm under his head and furrowed his brow. After a moment, his back cooled and his face and shoulders began to heat up. This heat obviously had a directional source, so it couldn't be the humidity. Pushing himself onto his elbows, he scowled into the darkness. The air was cool, with only a slight hint of mugginess. That only left Gladio as the cause.

Laying back down, Ignis reached out and patted Gladio's cheek. “Gladio, wake up,” he whispered.

The man came to with a snort. “What is it? Daemons?” His hand clenched, ready to summon his weapon.

“No. We're perfectly safe,” Ignis assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His skin was hot to the touch.

Gladio groaned, relaxing. “Then why'd you wake me up?”

“You'd tell me if you feel unwell, yes?”

“I'm fine. Why?”

“Your skin is hot. Are you sure you aren't feverish?”

The concern in Ignis' voice forced Gladio to choke back a laugh. “I'm fine, Iggy. I just give off a lotta heat. Surprised you never noticed before.”

The amusement in Gladio's words gave Ignis pause. “That's all?” he finally managed.

“That's all. If it's keeping you awake, I can always move?”

“No,” Ignis answered a little too quickly. “It was just disconcerting as I thought you may be ill.”

“I'm not. You sure it's not buggin' you? I know you don't like to be too hot.”

Ignis blamed his flushed cheeks on Gladio's body heat. “Actually, since I know the source...it's rather soothing. On a night like this.” He could have kicked himself for saying something so idiotic. He was thankful there was no ambient light in the tent to expose his mortification.

A shuffle of cloth filled his ears and the warmth that previously only heated one side of his body now encompassed him. His breath reflected back at him by the chest inches from his face.

“Gladio, I--”

“Just sharing body heat. You're shivering. Probably more chilled than you'd ever admit.”

He was shivering? But he was sweating just moments before.

“C'mon Iggy, just relax woudja? Let someone take care of you for a change.”

A heavy arm dropped across Ignis' shoulders and pulled him close. Unease filled his chest, making his heart thump painfully. It was so loud in his ears, and the scowl creasing his brow was so fierce it was almost painful.

Ignis was decidedly uncomfortable with this arrangement.

Gladio was back to snoring, leaving Ignis to figure out how to extract himself without waking or offending him. How would he explain that while this was wonderfully warm and soothing for his chilled skin, it was anything but relaxing. He would never get any sleep like this.

In his sleep, Gladio pulled Ignis flat against his chest in a smothering bear hug. Tense enough to crack, Ignis felt moisture bead on his forehead. Shivering be damned, he was entirely too hot!


	2. Chapter 2

It was barely dawn when Gladio awoke in the morning. He wasn't surprised to find Ignis already risen and gone, along with the wet clothes they had piled in the corner last night. He vaguely wondered how well the man slept as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Sparing a glance to his right, he snorted at the sight of his other two companions. The pair were tangled together in a mess of limbs, Prompto mostly on top of Noctis. One, if not both of them, would have sore muscles today.

Shaking his head, Gladio fished his change of clothes from their bag. Instead of struggling with them in the tent's confined space, he extracted himself from his bedding and went outside. 

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The air was fresh, renewed after yesterday's storm. Puddles peppered the landscape, dew glittering on the grass as leaves still dripped as birds twittered cheerfully. Ignis had set up a makeshift clothes line, hanging their uniforms to dry. They would need proper laundering before they could wear them again, though.

“Mornin',” Gladio greeted, plodding across the cold stone in his bare feet to where Ignis worked. The man had been busy, setting up their portable kitchen gear already in order to make breakfast.

“Good morning,” Ignis responded without raising his head.

Gladio watched the man chop vegetables for a moment. “How long have you been up?” he asked, stealing a chunk of sweet pepper from the cutting board and popping it into his mouth.

“No more than an hour or two.”

“Or _two_? Iggy, did you get any sleep last night?” Crossing his arms, he leaned against the sturdy table.

Transferring the vegetables into a bowl for later use, Ignis finally raised his head. Dark bags underlined his dull green eyes. “I found sleep to be rather challenging. No matter, I'll just have an extra Ebony or two.”

“Did I keep you up?” Gladio raised an eyebrow, stealing a piece of a green pea pod.

“If you don't stop nibbling, there won't be anything left for breakfast,” scolded Ignis, lining up six eggs to crack into another bowl.

“I did, didn't I? Why didn't you tell me?” Standing up straight, Gladio circled the table to stand next to Ignis.

Behind his glasses, Ignis' eyes darted to the ground, then back up to stare at Gladio. “You'll catch cold if you don't put something on your feet.”

“Ignis,” growled Gladio, narrowing his eyes.

The man raised his chin defiantly.

Grumbling, Gladio raked a hand through his hair. “Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You had a chill, and we can't afford you getting sick, okay?”

“Sharing your blanket would have sufficed, I'm sure.”

“Why're you being so stubborn about this? Just tell me off for keeping you awake all night so we can move on,” sighed Gladio.

Ignis quirked a brow at the other man before returning to the eggs he was whisking.

Shaking his head, Gladio crossed the campsite to drop into one of the chairs. Slouching in his seat, he crossed his arms and watched the sun rise over the horizon. The sound of birds and wildlife mixed with the noises of Ignis preparing breakfast. 

He wasn't sure if Ignis felt it too, but the normally easy silence they shared was heavy and awkward this morning. Gladio sensed he had done something wrong besides keeping Ignis awake, though he wasn't sure what that something could be. Gladio's gaze slid toward the other man. What was bugging him?

Just as Gladio opened his mouth to renew their argument, the tent opened and Prompto stepped into the blinding morning sun. Yawning and scratching his belly, the blond squinted in the brightness.

“Mornin', guys,” he greeted, tucking his maroon tank top into his gray pants.

“Morning,” grunted Gladio.

“Good morning,” Ignis replied, stiffly pleasant.

Prompto raised his brows, head swiveling between the two. “Uh, did I interrupt something?”

“Nope.” Gladio sent a pointed glance at Ignis before slouching lower in his chair, hooking one leg over the other.

“R-right. Um...so, what's for breakfast, Iggy?” Cautious, the blond almost crept up to the camp kitchen.

“Omelets,” the man replied, hoping his soft smile was reassuring.

“Awesome! C'n I help you with anything?”

“No, thank you. It'll be ready shortly.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course.”

With a flash of a grin for Ignis, Prompto joined Gladio by the water-logged fire pit. He flopped into a chair, tucking one leg beneath him as he sat.

“Nice morning after that storm,” he commented, keeping his tone light.

“Yeah,” agreed Gladio, propping his head on his fist.

Prompto worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He hated awkward silences, and this one was bad. “You sleep okay?” he asked, cringing at the stupid question. 

Gladio quirked a brow, turning his attention to Prompto. “I think the real question is did _you_ sleep okay? His Highness seems like he'd be too bony to make a good pillow,” he teased.

Prompto's cheeks lit up. “Uh, I mean he, uh, he _is_ , but um...”

A quiet chuckle rumbled in Gladio's chest. “Relax, Prompto.” Looking up from the blond's blushing face, he saw the poorly hidden smirk tugging at Ignis' lips. “So what's on the schedule today, Iggy?”

The man's shoulders visibly relaxed at the comfortable topic. “Though it's up to Noct, there was a hunt we could pick up. We are out of gil, after all.”

“What kind of hunt?” Prompto asked, glad the attention shifted from him.

“I heard a group of hunters speaking about a mutant Cryonade daemon lurking in the Weaverwilds most nights. It's caused quite a stir.”

“So what're we gonna do all day, then?”

Prompto wrinkled up his nose. “Actually, Noct said he wanted to go fishing today.”

“Is that what you were gossiping about last night?” Ignis inquired, the amusement in his eyes hidden by a glint of sunlight on the lenses of his glasses.

“Uh, yes?”

“Like you and the big guy were any better,” Noctis interrupted, stretching as he stepped out of the tent.

“I don't recall either of us _giggling_ like children at a slumber party,” Ignis replied indignantly.

“Hey, I don't giggle!” protested Prompto.

One of Noctis' eyebrows slid upward. “Oh, you were giggling. When I--”

Prompto was out of his chair so fast, he slipped on the stone in his rush to reach Noctis. He clamped a hand over the prince's mouth. “Noct.”

Rolling his eyes, Noctis grabbed Prompto's wrist and lowered his arm. “What were you guys arguing about, anyway? Couldn't handle the human radiator that is Gladiolus Amicitia?” A sharp smirk briefly tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Wouldn't blame you if that was the case,” Prompto added. “The dude gives off heat like one of Noct's fire spells.”

Gladio growled low in his throat. “Look. He had a chill. I didn't want him getting sick.”

“That hardly gives you an excuse to smother someone,” Ignis stated.

“Why do you think I didn't wanna sleep next to him last night?” replied Noctis, shrugging. “Food?” he added, raising hopeful eyes at Ignis before any more could be said on the topic.

“It will be ready momentarily.” Sighing to himself, Ignis pushed his glasses up. Irritation prickled the back of his neck. Gladio's heat was not the reason he hadn't slept, but he was not about to tell them this. He barely wanted to acknowledge it himself. After getting past the initial heat wave, he had been so calm, so relaxed, he was terrified he would sleep through his alarm if he allowed himself to drift off. So sleep had not been an option. He would just have to suffer through today, then everything would go back to normal tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes passed since the initial strike on the Cryonade. The mutant daemon was proving a challenge. At three times the size, and twice the strength of most of its breed, they struggled to wear it down even with the use of fire spells.

Prompto fired a barrage of bullets as Noct performed a warp-strike from behind. Gladio was in the fray, swinging his ridiculously oversized blade, the downward slash shaking the ground upon impact. Ignis sprinted up next to him, thrust his polearm at the beast a handful of times, and leaped out of the way so Noctis could attack again. He landed his backward handspring on shaky legs. Exhaustion was beginning to take a toll.

They continued to attack the monster, each hit making the Cryonade tremble and increase in size. The thing was huge, way bigger than it ought to be and glowing with a ferocious, blinding blue-white light. It's hollow, jagged eyes and mouth seemed to turn up in mirthful glee as it rocked back and forth, shooting ice shards at anything in reach. The spherical, hovering monster vibrated, the rocky protrusions on its back growing.

Switching out the polearm for his daggers, Ignis crossed the blades and ignited them with magic. He tossed the flaming weapons with graceful accuracy. When they hit their mark, an explosion lit up the night sky, but when the flames faded, the Cryonade remained.

Its spiky mouth twitched in silent mockery of a cackle. Moving faster than it's size should allow, it rolled in the air, bashing into Prompto and throwing him to the ground.

“I've got him,” Ignis called, running to where the blond fell.

Trying to lift his head, he groaned and flopped back onto the dirt. “That's gonna bruise,” Prompto wheezed as Ignis knelt next to him.

“Now is no time for a nap, Prompto,” he scolded good-naturedly, removing a potion vial from the pouch at his hip. Crushing it over the man's chest, he pat his shoulder and got back to his feet. Hauling Prompto up after him, they rejoined the fight.

Spinning on his heel, Ignis tossed a dagger but stumbled as he released the blade.

“Hey!” Noct leaped backward, barely avoiding the projectile.

“Apologies!” Ignis called back.

Prompto caught Ignis' elbow, looking up at him from under his eyebrows. You okay?

Ignis answered the concern in his friend's eyes with a sharp nod. Pulling away, he joined Noctis for a synchronized attack. The blow was heavy, yet it still didn't seem to do much damage. The monster shook and increased in size again, looming over them. Turning, it ignored Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio, setting its sights on Prompto. Its open mouth twitched again and its entire body quivered. Rocketing forward, the daemon charged the young gunslinger.

“Look out!” Ignis pushed his quaking legs into a sprint, crossing the battlefield and miraculously reaching Prompto seconds before the Cryonade. He shoved the younger man out of the way of the pulsating beast but had no chance to save himself.  
Expanding to an impressive size, the Cryonade did what its species did best; it exploded.

White light blinded Ignis, his body screaming in agony as ice burned his exposed skin. Violent shivers wracked his every muscle. His world started going fuzzy around the edges, and his knees buckled. Collapsing to the ground, Ignis vaguely heard his name called by a gruff voice before everything went dark.

 

~oOo~

 

Prompto hit the ground hard, rolling a few feet in the dirt and scraping up his elbows something fierce. Before he could get his arms under him, a sharp crack of splitting rock and breaking ice filled his ears, and a wave of cold washed over him.

“Ignis!”

Rolling onto his back, Prompto caught the white flashes of weapons being dismissed and dual flashlights bobbing toward him in the dark.

“What happened?” he asked, springing to his feet.

“Specs pushed you out of the way of that thing's attack,” Noctis told him as Gladio skidded to a stop, falling to his knees next to the prone form on the ground.

“C'mon, Iggy,” the man growled, patting Ignis' cheek. It felt like he was touching the Glacian herself. Ice spread out in a circle around Ignis, crystals clinging to his clothes, skin, and hair. The frames of his glasses, normally silver, sparkled white, and his thick black lashes were coated with hoarfrost.

“Don't just stand there, give me a potion!” Gladio snarled, pressing his fingers to Ignis' throat to feel for a pulse. It was there, but sluggish.

Prompto swallowed hard. “Iggy used the last one on me,” he muttered.

“Then what're you standing around for? Take the Regalia and go buy some more!”

Crossing his arms, Noctis watched Gladio scoop Ignis up against his chest. “With what? We can't turn this bounty in until morning and we have no gil, remember?”

Grunting, Gladio rose to his feet with Ignis in his arms. “I don't care. Think of something.”

“What're you gonna do?” Prompto asked, eyes locked on Ignis. The frost on his clothes had begun to melt, saturating the fabric.

“Take him back to camp and warm him up.”

“I, uh, I guess we could borrow gil from Cindy?” Prompto suggested uneasily, reaching out subconsciously to brush his fingers over Noctis' sleeve.

“Stop wasting time and get going,” commanded Gladio, turning and starting his trek back to their campsite. He heard whispers behind him as he left Noctis and Prompto to acquire curatives.

A spasm shook Ignis as Gladio jogged toward the haven. It wasn't far, but the longer Ignis stayed in his ice-water drenched clothes, skin exposed to the chill night air, the higher his risk of hypothermia.

Holding Ignis tighter to his chest, Gladio broke into a flat-out sprint when he spotted the mysterious blue runes of the haven where they made camp. He needed to get him into the tent with blankets and pillows, and then get a fire going.

Gladio climbed up onto the stone base of the haven, only slowing when he reached the tent. Though it was awkward, he managed to get himself and Ignis inside. Gingerly setting the man down on one of the bedrolls, Gladio smoothed his damp hair away from his forehead.

“I gotta get you out of those wet clothes,” he told the unconscious man as he started untying the laces of his boots. Ignis didn't so much as twitch.

Gladio tossed the boots out of the tent and let his attention move back to Ignis' face. His cold-burned cheeks practically glowed red, and his lips had taken on an unhealthy blue tint. Cursing, he quickly rid Ignis of his wet garments and piled all of their blankets on top of him.

Making sure none of Ignis' skin was exposed other than his face, Gladio sat back on his heels with a sigh. He loathed to leave the man alone, but he had to get a fire going. He only needed a few minutes, and he'd be no more than ten feet away, but he couldn't seem to make himself move.

A pained moan escaped Ignis' off-colored lips. His teeth chattered and a deep scowl furrowed his brow.

Screw the fire. Gladio kicked his own boots out of the tent and sat cross-legged next to Ignis. Extending his arm, he put his warm, heavy hand on Ignis' forehead.

The man's lips moved, but no sound came out.

Gladio leaned forward. “What?”

“Closer.”

“Closer?” Gladio frowned, eyes darting around to see if he could decipher the single word. “The blankets?”

Ignis didn't answer, slipping back into unconsciousness. Shivers quaked his entire body beneath the stack of blankets. The chill didn't seem to be leaving his body.

Scrubbing a hand over the hair on his chin, Gladio sighed heavily. Leaning over Ignis, Gladio readjusted the blankets through they hadn't moved.

“Hurry up, guys,” he grumbled into the silence. Moving his hand back up to Ignis' forehead, he gently brushed his thumb against the man's hairline. His skin wasn't getting any warmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am not confident about this chapter.

Prompto shifted in his seat as they neared Hammerhead. “Ignis is gonna be okay, right?”

“He'll be fine,” Noctis assured him.

“I've never seen the big guy so freaked out.” Sinking low in his seat, Prompto glanced at Noctis' profile. “Like, seriously. He'd never react that way if something happened to me.”

“No, probably not,” Noctis agreed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

“How're you so calm right now, dude? Aren't you worried about Iggy?”

“Not really.”

Prompto sat bolt upright, twisting to face Noctis. “What? Man, that's cold.”

“I said he'd be fine, didn't I? How many times has one of those things exploded on us?” Noctis' eyes flicked toward Prompto.

“Y-yeah, but that one was different. It was huge! And way strong.”

“Then he'll probably get the sniffles or something. As long as Gladio can keep him warm, he'll be fine in a day or two.”

“Then why are we going to Hammerhead?” Prompto narrowed his eyes.

Noct scoffed. “Did _you_ wanna argue with him?”

“Heh. Good point. Then are we still buying the potion?”

Pulling the Regalia into the tiny settlement of Hammerhead, Noctis parked next to the gas pumps. “Yeah. Ignis hit the ground pretty hard. Probably covered in cuts and bruises.”

Prompto nodded. “So how're we gonna pay for it?”

Reaching into his pocket, Noctis pulled out a small, circular object. He flicked it over to Prompto, who caught it with ease.

“A coin?”

“Yeah. It's weird, right?”

Turning the gold coin over in his hand, Prompto rubbed a thumb over the worn surface. “These are rare, right?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. We can try trading it.”

Grinning, Prompto tossed the coin back. “Sounds like a plan to me. Let's head inside. Looks warm in there.”

A slow, sly smile curved the side of Noctis' mouth. “We could put the top up and warm it up in here.”

Prompto's jaw dropped and a string of incoherent sputters dribbled from his mouth. “I, um, I'm not saying _no_ , exactly, bu uh, um, maybe later?”

“I'm kidding. Last night was way too close a call. C'mon, let's go in.” Chuckling, Noctis pushed open the door.

Prompto groaned loudly as he got out of the car.

Shaking his head, Noctis grinned. “Come on.”

 

~oOo~

 

Gladio scrubbed a hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment. If he stared any harder, he'd bore a hold in Ignis' head. The blue in the man's lips had lessened some, but his skin still felt icy. And he hadn't moved more than a twitch of the brow since he said that one word.

Opening his eyes again, he inhaled deeply. Slipping a hand beneath the blankets, he checked to see if it was any warmer in the little nest he created for the man. It _felt_ warm, yet Ignis' arm was just as cold as his forehead.

“Why are you still so cold?” he demanded, smacking his hand against the floor of the tent. It had been half an hour, He really should have started warming up by now. They had all been blasted by ice magic before and it never lasted this long. A few minutes at most. Was it because the man had gotten chilled the night before? Or was the lack of sleep making it hard for him to bounce back?

Sighing through his nose, Gladio brushed his fingers against Ignis' cheek. The man's face scrunched up in his sleep and he turned his head toward Gladio.

“Ignis?”

A small moan passed through his lips, but he showed no other signs of being awake.

“Those morons should have been back by now,” Gladio grumbled, putting his hand over Ignis' forehead again. The tightness in his face eased and his hand twitched beneath the blanket. With his first real movement since they got back, Ignis rolled onto his side. His arm slipped out from beneath the covers, his fingers curled like he was grabbing for something.

“Gladio,” the man whispered.

“Ignis! You finally awake?” A nervous smile pulled at the big man's mouth. Reaching down to readjust the blankets, he kept his gaze locked on the other man's face. There was no movement behind his eyelids, and his expression remained lax.

“You gotta stop teasing me like this,” Gladio grumbled, shaking his head. Sitting back, he started to pull his hand away when icy fingers closed around his wrist. Gladio raised his brows. “That's quite a grip for someone on the verge of hypothermia.”

Taking Ignis' hand between both of his, he rubbed the man's fingers in hopes to return some warmth to those slender digits.

Though his teeth still chattered, a soft sigh passed his lips. He curled his fingers around Gladio's, holding his hand. “Closer,” he muttered for the second time.

“I don't know what you mean,” Gladio grumbled, brushing his thumbs over Ignis' knuckles. “What do you want closer? The pillow? The blankets? What?”

Eyes still closed, Ignis shifted closer to Gladio, pressing his head to the man's knee. His fingers tightened around Gladio's.

Closer. Gladio's eyes lost focus for a moment as he felt Ignis' hand in his. A realization hit him like a punch to the gut. Closer! Ignis wanted _him_ closer because of the warmth he gave off.

Clenching his teeth to bite back a curse, Gladio let his head loll between his shoulders. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? It had been his reasoning for sharing his blanket last night, but now he actually _needed_ to share his body heat and it completely slipped his mind. This was way worse than a slight chill. He groaned.

Without releasing Ignis' hand, Gladio stretched out on the bedroll next to his. He didn't even have time to get comfortable before Ignis pressed himself to Gladio's side. The blankets slipped away, exposing his goosebump peppered skin to the air. Reaching across the man to retrieve the covers, Gladio's calloused hand brushed against Ignis' waist.

He ignored the pleased sigh that escaped the man's lips.

Tugging the blankets back up, he maneuvered Ignis so he was resting against his chest. He wrapped one arm around the man's shoulders and rubbed his bicep with his opposite hand. He could feel the chill of Ignis' body through his clothes, but he was more responsive now. A twitch of the brow, a shift of his leg, a hand twisting in Gladio's tank top. The blue had completely gone from his lips and his hair was dry. It was a marked improvement, though he still wasn't awake.

Turning his head, Gladio tucked Ignis' head beneath his chin. The smell of his hair gel filled his nostrils and he smirked. It was a smell he was extremely familiar with, but the vaguely outdoorsy scent suited Ignis more than the other two. Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to the man's sandy brown hair.

A deep, lung-stretching breath expanded Ignis' chest as he curled even closer to Gladio, seeking more heat. The hand twisted in the black tank top loosened, sliding down his side. Between their bodies, Ignis' fingers found the hem of Gladio's top and slipped under the fabric.

“Shit,” Gladio hissed. Ignis' fingertips felt like ice cubes dancing across his skin.

The hand splayed across Gladio's stomach and he fell still once again. Gladio had to lean back to see if Ignis remained unconscious because surely his movements were intentional. But the man's green eyes were closed, his breathing steady. He hadn't woken up.

If he could close his eyes and go to sleep, he could share his heat without the guilt he was currently experiencing. He was just nursing a fallen companion back to health. Just because Ignis was naked, pressed against his side, hand flat against his stomach...

“Shit,” Gladio sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. It was going to be a long night. Why the hell weren't Noctis and Prompto back yet?


	5. Chapter 5

It was cold, like someone replaced his innards with ice. There was a source of heat nearby, but he couldn't get close enough to it. Whatever it was, he wanted to crawl into it, or on top of it just to warm his aching muscles.

His body acted on its own, moving closer to that blessed warmth. His hands searched, his face turned toward it, his body pressed against it. He needed it inside him to thaw his frozen organs. Yet his mind protested. Loudly. What sort of stigma attached itself to that heat to make his mind say no? It was both comfortable and uncomfortable, familiar yet forbidden. He wanted it, but would not allow himself to have it. Why? Right now he needed it for the sake of his life, but what about after? Could he keep clinging to this heat, this soothing calm? Could he still be himself if he did? Would his prince allow him this one selfish thing?

“Gladio.”

As the name left his lips, Ignis' dream faded away. Foggy, cloudy consciousness crept back into his mind. While he slept he had been so, so cold. Now heat seeped through him, thawing him. Along with the heat, a calmness filled his body. One so all encompassing it was unheard of for him. What caused this ease?

Ignis' heavy eyelids did not want to cooperate, but he forced them open. Black filled his vision. A momentary dread clenched his chest until he shifted his gaze. Though everything was a little blurred around the edges, he could make out a massive arm covered in black ink. Gladio.

Content, his eyes drifted shut again.

Wait.

Something about this wasn't right. So many questions filled his sleep-fuzzy mind. Why was Gladio so close only his arm was visible? Why was this permeating cold not leaving his body? Why couldn't he obtain the warmth he felt so close by?

Ignis' eyes shot open. Why was he curled around Gladio like a cat sleeping on a radiator?

His entire body tensed and the arm around his shoulders squeezed him ever-so-slightly. This was like last night, yet something was different. How had he gotten himself into this mess? He couldn't remember anything but white and cold. And he could tell this wasn't the usual nighttime atmosphere. No soft, deep breathing from Noctis. No random mumbled sentences or words from Prompto. No snoring from Gladio. The man he clung to was awake.

“You're finally awake?” Gladio breathed.

Ignis took a moment to collect his thoughts. He didn't move, didn't even lift his head to meet the man's amber eyes. “Gladio?” he finally asked, his voice rough to his ears.

“What's up Iggy?” Strong, hot hands rubbed his bicep.

A flood of questions rushed to the tip of Ignis' tongue, but only one escaped. “Why am I naked?”

A startled laugh sent a rumble through Ignis' body. “Why am I surprised that's your question?” Gladio chuckled.

Clenching his teeth, Ignis squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes, well, I would appreciate an answer.” He was unsure if the heat he felt was mortification or Gladio.

“Your clothes were wet,” Gladio stated.

“Really.”

“Yeah, really. That daemon's ice soaked you through. I had to get you warm. You were unconscious, so I stripped you and piled all the blankets on top of you.”

Was that worry Ignis heard in his voice? His heart thumped painfully in his chest. Though he felt awkward, he couldn't bring himself to move, so he chose to distract himself with more questions. “Where's His Highness?”

“He and Prompto went back to Hammerhead to get a potion. You were frozen, and we didn't have any left.”

“How long ago?”

Gladio checked his phone. “Nearly an hour. They should have been back a while ago.”

Ignis frowned. “Have you called him?”

“No. I get the feeling he'd rather not be disturbed right now.”

The frown deepened. Something wasn't adding up here. “You know a potion would do nothing for the effects of magic, yes?”

“Uh...yeah.”

“Then why--?”

“I panicked. At first.”

Only now did Ignis lift his head. His brow twitched when he saw his hand was beneath Gladio's shirt, but his eyes quickly traveled up to the man's face. His amber eyes looked away, a scowl creasing his brow and turning down the corners of his mouth.

“Gladio?”

“Look, I know it's stupid. I'm the one who should be least likely to freak in a situation like that.”

“Why did you?”

“Because you were on the ground, covered in ice, colder to the touch than the Glacian's ass, and I just...” A growl vibrated in Gladio's throat.

“You were scared.”

The statement hung in the air between them, neither wanting to think of the true implications of those words.

“Yeah,” Gladio finally admitted.

An odd sense of excitement settled in Ignis' belly. “Shall I assume your excuse from last night applies here as well?” he asked before the silence became too oppressive.

Ignis didn't have to see the man's face to identify his expression. Gladio's body tensed and the fingers tracing hot circles on his arm became twitchy.

“What excuse?”

Tilting his head down to hide his smirk, Ignis closed his eyes again. “I have a chill, so you're sharing your body heat.”

“It's not an excuse, Iggy,” grumbled Gladio. “Besides, this time you asked me to do this.”

Indignant, Ignis pushed himself away from Gladio, though his weak muscles protested any movement. “I would never.”

“Oh, for--” Growling, Gladio rubbed his hands over his face. He sat up as Ignis moved sluggishly back onto his bedroll. “You subconsciously sought me out because you wanted my heat.”

Had that been what he was looking for in his dream? It made sense, as much as it pained him to admit it. Gladio's presence had calmed the nightmare he experienced while unconscious, The fear of never being able to know warmth again had dissipated when the man wrapped arms around his shoulders. Though he knew this, his mind still balked.

“Can't you just let me do this one thing for you?”

Ignis sighed through his nose and a shiver raced up his spine. He was still so cold. He couldn't deny how nice it felt to be cared for, or how much the heat relaxed him. Even last night he wanted to close his eyes and sleep so heavily he didn't even dream. But fear stopped him. What was there to fear? Disapproval? There was no chance either Noctis or Prompto would harbor such negativity.

Shirking his duties? It couldn't be this either. He and Gladio were equally responsible for the prince and Gladio took his work very seriously. As did Ignis.

Selfishness. Rejection. Change.

Ignis lived his entire life for Noctis, and his personal joys were few and far between. Not to saw he didn't enjoy caring for the prince; he did. Very much so in fact. But what was the last thing he had done for himself? Selfishness had no place in his life.

If he did allow himself this comfort, what then? What would happen if he let his carefully restrained emotions out? More than once he toyed with the idea of a tryst with Gladio, but at the time he believed them to be the thoughts of a lonely teenager. Tonight and last night rekindled those thoughts in him, but what if Gladio really was only trying to be a concerned brother-in-arms? He wasn't sure he could handle the rejection with a calm and collected mind.

On the other hand, what if Gladio's feelings ran a little deeper? What would this do to the dynamic they currently had? Would this change how they fought battles, how they performed their duties to the price, how they lived their lives? Of course it would, but to what extent?

“Ignis, it's a simple yes or no question. It doesn't require five minutes of thinking,” sighed Gladio.

Keeping his expression carefully neutral, Ignis raised his eyes to meet Gladio's. “What if I say yes?”

“Then I'll lend you my heat until you tell me you're warm enough.”

Ignis licked his lips, weighing his options. It only took a moment for him to make his choice. Shifting over on his narrow bedroll, Ignis lifted his blankets.


	6. Chapter 6

“Shouldn't we get back? The big guy'll have our heads,” Prompto breathed, his fingers digging into the leather seat.

Noctis lifted his head, peering up at the man through long, dark eyelashes. “Is that really what you wanna think about right now?” he asked, licking his lips.

“Sorry, I just--” The rest of Prompto's words were cut off by a gasp.

“If you can get that distracted, I feel like I'm not doing a good job.”

Prompto watched Noctis lower his head and kiss the inside of his thigh. The way he bent over, one knee on the seat, an arm braced on the console between the front seats, looked awkward and horrendously uncomfortable. But he wasn't complaining.

“Dude, you're doing an awesome job,” sighed Prompto, his hips twitching as Noct moved just a little lower. He wanted those lips back where they were before he interrupted.

Noct chuckled against Prompto's skin, his black hair bobbing. The blond had to bite back a giggle as the strands tickled oversensitive flesh.

“Besides,” Noct whispered, his voice loud in the confines of the car. “Gladio oughta know by now a potion won't help.” As he spoke, his lips brushed against the sweet spot at the bend of Prompto's thigh.

Words abandoned Prompto as he watched Noct tease him, putting his mouth everywhere but where Prompto wanted. The prince's breath was hot, and it was so hard not to just grab him and demand he finish the job.

“If he's worried, he'll call,” Noct continued, sliding his hand up Prompto's thigh to the back of his knee. Obliging the silent command, Prompto lifted his leg, propping his heel on the headrest of the backseat.

“Maybe, but it's not safe out here.”

Noctis leaned his cheek against Prompto's knee. “We're fine. I parked under a streetlight,” he assured the man as a smirk curved his mouth.

Sucking his lips between his teeth, Prompto stared at Noctis in the dark. He swallowed hard when Noct raised a brow as he brought his long fingers to his lips. He took his index and middle fingers into his mouth, holding Prompto's gaze as he sucked on the digits.

“Noct, seriously buddy, we don't have time for that today.”

“We _have_ time,” grumbled Noct, rolling his eyes. Leaning over Prompto, he grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks. “You wanna know why, or can I keep going?”

Prompto's curiosity got the better of him, as did the need for reassurance. “Why?” he asked, wiping the spit from Noct's fingers off his cheek.

Noctis' chin fell to his chest. “Gladio has a thing for Ignis. Thought it was obvious.”

“I guess I kinda always suspected, but he hides it well.”

“Yeah, he wishes,” scoffed Noctis. “During training, he'd always be asking about him. So annoying.”

Prompto grinned, reaching out to thread his fingers into Noct's hair. “I think it's cute,” he said, tugging the prince down to kiss him.

“Course you do. C'n we keep going, or what?”

Encouraged, Prompto grabbed the man's hand and pulled it to where it needed to be. “Just cut back on the teasing this time.”

Closing his hand around Prompto, Noctis frowned. “How're you still hard?”

“Uh...Perseverance?”

Noct snorted. “You're such a nerd.”

 

~oOo~

 

Trying not to come across too eager, Gladio slipped under the blanket. He stretched out on his back, allowing Ignis to come to him. It only took a handful of seconds before the other man closed the space between them. He put his head on Gladio's shoulder and draped an arm across his torso. Closing his eyes, Ignis bent one leg, his knee brushing Gladio's thigh.

The pair was silent for a long time, both comfortable yet awkward. Gladio could feel Ignis' heartbeat against his side, strong and rapid.

“You okay?”

Ignis inhaled deeply. “I've yet to decide.”

Gladio looked down at the top of Ignis' head. “I don't follow.”

“Tell me; if Noctis or Prompto were in this situation, would you be as eager to share your body heat?”

“Of course I would.”

“Like this?”

Gladio's brow creased. “No, not like this.”

With a heavy sigh, Ignis slipped his fingers beneath the strap of Gladio's top.

“Okay, what's wrong?”

Ignis remained uncharacteristically silent.

“No one sighs like that if everything's okay. Still feeling gross from the attack?”

“No, that isn't the issue.”

“Thought you said you weren't one for ambiguity. You gonna tell me what the issue is?”

Another sigh. “What are we doing?”

Gladio lifted his head to try and get a better look at Ignis' face. “Whaddya mean? I'm keeping you wa--”

“Dammit, Gladio!” Ignis slammed his fist down on the man's shoulder in frustration. “You know _full well_ I did not mean that.”

Wincing, Gladio sucked a breath between his teeth. That would definitely leave a bruise. “Ignis.”

Grumbling, Ignis pushed himself up onto his elbows, half on top of Gladio. Reaching out with one hand, he grabbed the man's chin, stretched as far as he could, and smashed his lips against Gladio's. It was a clumsy facsimile of a proper kiss, but Ignis couldn't do much more at this angle.

Stunned, Gladio's lips parted against Ignis', but the man pulled away soon after. He expected to see a blush on his cheeks, but Ignis frowned, steely determination hardening his features.

“Oh.” Gladio swallowed the flood of saliva in his mouth and felt his own cheeks heating up as Ignis stared at him.

“I shall ask again; what are we doing?”

A bright grin lit up Gladio's face as he threw his arms around Ignis. With a deep laugh, he rolled them over so Gladio blanketed the other man. He peppered his face with kisses, smiling the entire time.

The harsh expression on Ignis' face melted into a soft smirk as he wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck. “You never answered my question.”

“Seriously?” chuckled Gladio, nuzzling Ignis' neck.

“Quite.”

Lifting his head, Gladio stared into Ignis' green eyes. “Whatever you want, Iggy. That's my answer.”

“Sweet, but that won't do.”

Narrowing his eyes, Gladio cocked his head. “Why not?”

“I don't wish to be responsible when you get pouty because you disagree with me.”

Gladio scoffed. “Amicitia's don't pout.”

Grinning, Ignis combed his fingers through Gladio's wild mane. “Shall I inform Iris?”

“Go ahead and try. How do you think she got me and dad wrapped around her finger?”

“You have a point. Though I believe we've gotten off track.” Licking his lips, Ignis pulled Gladio's heavy frame down. He enjoyed the man's weight cloaking his body. It took some assurances Gladio would not smother him before he relaxed, allowing Ignis to bear his weight.

“Okay, if you don't like my idea, what do you say we do, Mr. Strategist?”

Emboldened, Ignis tugged at the hem of Gladio's top. “Presently? I'm still chilly, so I suggest you remove this bothersome article and allow me to have more direct access to such a wonderful heat source.”

“I like a man who knows what he wants,” Gladio laughed, sitting up just long enough to remove his faded black tank top. Since Ignis was completely naked, he was about to say he ought to remove his own pants as well, but the man beneath him closed his eyes with a content sigh.

“I should have acted on my thoughts years ago.”

“Years?” questioned Gladio.

Ignis made a small sound in his throat. “There were times when I'd be waiting for Noct to finish his training sessions with you, and I'd have to stop my thoughts from running wild,” he admitted. He had never acknowledged those thoughts before now, but it was freeing giving voice to them.

“Oh really? What kind of thoughts?” Gladio smiled against Ignis' jawline.

Slipping his arms around Gladio, Ignis turned his head to look into the man's eyes once again. “All manner of things I should not have been thinking. But the one that always prevailed even after all this time was what would it be like to wrap my arms around you and feel your back under my hands.”

“Well?”

“Better than my woeful imagination. Warmer.”

Gladio shifted onto his side, pulling Ignis against him in a tight hug. He drew the covers back up over their shoulders and kissed Ignis' forehead.

“You warm enough?” he asked.

“I don't think I'll ever be.”

 

~oOo~

 

Noctis raised his finger to his lips as he pulled back the tent flap. Prompto nodded, a hand on his shoulder. The other two had to be asleep by now, and there would be hell to pay if Noct and Prompt woke them.

But Noct froze before he even set one foot inside, eyebrows raised at the scene before them. The dim lamp cast enough light to illuminate the pair in the center of the tent, curled around one another, blankets askew. Gladio, fast asleep with one arm under his head, the other wrapped around Ignis, snored rhythmically.

Ignis had draped himself across Gladio's torso, one hand tucked between their chests, the other stretched out over the big man's shoulder. His left leg was bent, hooking over Gladio's and resting comfortably between his thighs.

“Maybe we should sleep in the Regalia tonight,” Prompto whispered, easing his camera from his pocket.

“Take a single photo Prompto, and I will make sure you never set eyes on another chocobo for the rest of your days. You're late,” Ignis scolded without opening his eyes.

“You're naked,” Noct countered.

Scowling, Ignis lifted his lids just enough to glower at the prince through his limp bangs. “Stop being cheeky and go to bed.”

“Can't. You guys have kinda taken over our stuff.”

Sighing heavily, Ignis closed his eyes again. “Go wait outside for a moment.”

Snickering, Noct stood up straight and let the flap fall back in place. He turned to Prompto, who busied himself with his camera. “Did you get any?”

Grinning wickedly, Prompto handed his camera over. The shot displayed on the small screen was a bit dark, but it perfectly showed Ignis cuddling Gladio like an oversized hot water bottle.

“Wow, even under threat of a chocobo ban. I'm impressed.”

With a wink, Prompto took the camera back as the tent flap opened behind them.

“It's late. Go to bed,” Ignis commanded.

Ducking into the tent, Prompto sat down on his bedroll and picked up his blanket. “Ooh, it's already toasty! Like it's fresh outta the dryer.”

“You're lucky it's just warm,” teased Noct, settling in beside Prompto.

“Shut up, or I _will_ crush you in your sleep,” Gladio growled.

Stretching his leg out, Prompto planted his ice cold foot between Gladio's shoulder blades.

With a yelp from the big man, chaos erupted in the tent. Growling, laughing, and shouting punctuated the three-way wrestling match between Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto.

“Where's your shirt?” Prompto gasped, laughing breathlessly from where Gladio pinned him in a headlock.

“A question for the ages!” Noct answered, trying to pry the man's arms free.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ignis flopped back onto his bedroll. Rolling onto his side, he faced away from the raucous men and hugged Gladio's much too large shirt to his chest. Nothing had changed after all.

“Holy crap! Iggy's wearing it!”

Except that.

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut and silently bemoaned having learned Gladiolus Amicitia was a human space heater. First-hand experience wasn't always a good thing, it seemed.

“Go to sleep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that wraps up my first multi-part story with my original FFXV ship. I had fun writing this, even if I had no clue where it was leading half the time. I think it turned out well. And I love the little comedic bits with Prompto. Had to lighten up the feels in there. Didn't expect it to get so...angsty, even if it was brief.
> 
> So, thanks so much to everyone who left kudos on this! And comments!!! I LOVE comments! It really makes my day when I see some pop up in my inbox.


End file.
